


Dean's Arachnophobia

by summercarntspel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arachnophobia, Cute, Gen, Sam to the Rescue, Scared Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 03:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3342128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summercarntspel/pseuds/summercarntspel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam hears Dean screaming for him from the shower, he assumes the worst is happening, but when he discovers the real reason Dean called for him, he fights the urge to laugh out loud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's Arachnophobia

Sam was lounging on his bed, leafing through one of the old Oz books from the main library, smiling softly as he scanned the worn pages. He remembered Dean snagging copies from the school library and reading them to him as a bedtime story, and he remembered when he was old enough to pilfer and read his own books.

Dad never approved, since reading was for sissies and it took his focus off of whatever training or research he was supposed to be doing, but Sam didn't care.

Reading was the start of his independent streak, and he still loved the hobby more than any others.

So, yeah, he was pretty wrapped up in reading about Dorothy's adventure through Oz, but he was trained well enough to snap out of whatever dream world he was in at the drop of a hat.

And a desperate, panicked shriek and cry of his name was even less subtle than the drop of a hat.

"Sammy, now!" Dean was crowing from somewhere close by, and Sam was up in an instant, slipping his favorite gun into the waistband of his jeans and grabbing for his knife, just as a precaution.

He moved as quickly as he could, trying to be quiet, but Dean's hollering was kind of ruining any chance he had at being sneaky. So, he just followed the panicky screams of his big brother until they led him to the upstairs bathroom.

"Dean, whatever you did to the toilet is your own responsibility," Sam grumbled, stepping inside the room, his forehead scrunching up when he spied his big brother, "What the hell are you doing?"

Dean was naked, save for the washcloth he was holding over his crotch, apparently interested in conserving whatever modesty he had left. He was sopping wet and his hair was covered in shampoo foam, bubbles dripping down his face and resting on his neck as he cowered in the corner farthest away from the shower stalls.

"Sam, there's a... there's a thing and you need to kill it, preferably before this damn soap dries," Dean ground out through clenched teeth, gesturing wildly to the stall he always used for showering.

Sam was still confused, but he had some sort of idea of what might be going on by that point. Dean had a secret little fear that only he knew about, and if that was causing all this damn fuss, Sam vowed to never let him hear the end of it.

So, he stepped closer to the stall and glanced inside, noticing the small, black-brown spider in the corner by the drain, and he couldn't stop the laughter that bubbled up from somewhere deep inside him even if he tried.

"It's not funny, Sam!" Dean whined, cheeks tinted a bright, embarrassed shade of pink, "I can handle big creepy things, but the little ones are just... just kill it, Sam, kill it and get out!"

Sam rolled his eyes, still giggling as he shook his head at his brother. Oh, if only all those women who fawned over how masculine and tough he was could see him now...

"Alright, I'll kill the big, bad spider and you can get back to your shower, princess," Sam teased, grabbing a wad of toilet paper and ducking into the stall for a moment or two, coming back with the wad all scrunched up around the little spider, "There."

Dean moved back even further into the corner as Sam approached him, glaring up at the taller man, "Get it out of here!"

"You're such a dork," Sam proclaimed with a smug grin, balling up the paper and tossing it into the toilet, flushing it down the drain, "There, all gone."

Dean let out a heavy, relief breath, bobbing his head up and down towards Sam, "Thanks... tell anyone and you're dead."

"You wouldn't kill me," Sam laughed, shaking his head as he walked back out of the bathroom, "You need me to get the creepy-crawlies!"

And when Dean whipped the wet washcloth at the back of his head as he walked away, Sam was sure he kind of deserved it.


End file.
